


Tainted Roots

by LunagaleMaster



Series: Ecto-Shots [12]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Disease, Ecto-Acne, Ectoplasm, Gen, Hospital, Infection, One-Shot, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunagaleMaster/pseuds/LunagaleMaster
Summary: "Ecto-acne was a strange disease. It was something only the combination of ghostliness and humanity could bring. With the ectoplasm seeping into a human’s pours, reconstructing, deconstructing, and just simply changing the skin the flaring skin around the pussing wounds, doctors could only shake their heads and shrug, as the vile disease corrupted its victims. It was no wonder no one came out of this the same. At least, they weren’t supposed to."In Masters of All Time, Sam and Tucker were infected with ecto-acne. Supposedly, they completely recovered, but what if they didn't come out of the experience unscathed?





	Tainted Roots

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sam- Alien Infection

It was supposed to be a cure. 

 

Vlad had fully recovered from the ecto-acne, the bastard. He still strut around as smug as ever, and even though he knew what he did, and knew how he hurt Danny, he simply eyed the younger halfa with an arched brow. “You should have known better, child. I suppose this is the price.”

 

Danny nearly punched him right then and there. He didn’t though. Vlad wasn’t worth it, and Danny just froze the mansion’s door shut behind him, as he flew back to Amity Park. 

 

While Vlad was sitting comfy in his castle, Sam was paying the price of his selfishness.

 

Ecto-acne was a strange disease. It was something only the combination of ghostliness and humanity could bring. With the ectoplasm seeping into a human’s pours, reconstructing, deconstructing, and just simply changing the skin the flaring skin around the pussing wounds, doctors could only shake their heads and shrug, as the vile disease corrupted its victims. It was no wonder no one came out of this the same. At least, they weren’t supposed to. 

 

Tucker and Sam didn’t show any signs afterwards, at least signs Danny could notice. Looking back, they were more sensitive to anything ghostly. Tucker twitched, as he handled the ghost tech, he handled each weapon, each sensor, each helpful addition with the care of a nuclear weapon about to go off at any moment. Sam would just...stare. Sometimes her eyes were unfocused, other times it would almost look like she was glaring at something that Danny couldn’t even see. She snarled at the portal when she visited once, and when Danny tried to ask her about it, she blinked, shook her head, and eyed him in confusion.

 

There were strange things for sure, but nothing...big.  

 

Danny put their reactions down to something psychological thing Jazz would blather on about. Maybe something more, if he let himself think about it, but he didn’t. They were okay, and they were going to be okay. If he left them alone to their own devices, and they didn’t talk about what was bothering them, Danny could go on pretending everything was normal. Like usual. 

 

His illusion of normality was broken when Sam broke out in a horrid layer of ecto-acne two months after. 

 

It was abrupt and ugly, and stupidly enough, it was caused by not a wound from a ghost battle, but one jar of ectoplasm in the lab. There had been a crash of a ghost escaping, the chaotic flare of a battle, and in poor luck, the ghost managed to throw a glob of ectoplasm on Sam’s arm. 

 

Danny sucked the ghost into the container, but not before Sam had let out a horrible, blood curdling scream, as giant glowing morphed on her skin, the dangerous dots slowly crawling up her arm like an infection. 

 

They managed to get her into a hospital before the acne spread to her throat. 

 

That had been a few weeks ago. They were still looking for a solution. 

 

Tucker and Danny stood side by side, waiting outside the hospital once more. Tucker trembled next to him, eyes darting to the cold white walls, as he shuffled in his seat. His finger clamped tightly to his PDA, and as much as he tried to type on it, Danny noted he only managed to press ‘a’ over and over in one long scream. 

 

Danny was handling this a bit better, but then again, Tucker was facing what could be his own death. Sam just happened to face it first. 

 

“Mister Fenton? Mister Foley?” They both looked up, Danny practically stumbling out of his seat at the voice. The doctor smiled at them softly, gesturing towards the door. “She’s ready for visitors.” 

 

In a daze, Danny and Tucker managed to find their way to Sam’s room. It wasn’t their first visit, and it wasn’t going to be their last, yet each time felt like stumbling on death. 

 

They weren’t allowed to go in directly without Hazmat suits, and they weren’t allowed to wear the suits without their parent’s permission. Considering that neither of their parents knew they were here, they thought it would be best to just visit. 

 

Across the mirror, Danny couldn’t help but stare. 

 

Sam’s pale skin was plastered with a veil of sickly green slime, the skin itself not much better, as if all the color was drained away and left with only an empty corpse. Normally so alive, the stillness of the room felt so unnatural, like seeing the white patient’s robe draped over her body. The actual acne pulsed hideously on her skin, the glow dull but obvious to anyone paying attention. 

 

She was a living corpse, breathing only by a lifeline and technology. If there was ever a time he  was glad for her parents money and overprotectiveness, it was seeing her here, surrounded by the top of the line medical equipment, as the nurses in hazmat suits worried over every odd breath and twitch. 

 

“Danny? What are we going to do?” Tucker asked softly. His voice trembled with his arms, and he pressed into Danny’s side, making the tremors shake Danny’s body too . He could just imagine his green eyes wide, as he stared at Sam’s body. Danny wondered what he must be thinking. .

 

“I.. I don’t know,” Danny admitted, “But we’ll figure it out.” 

 

Tucker’s silence answered for him. 


End file.
